Teardrops on my Guitar
by dare121
Summary: German. Liley. Songfic zum Song von Taylor Swift. Lilly is the reason for the Teardrops on Mileys guitar.


**TAYLOR SWIFT – TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR**

**LILEY**

**Disclaimer**: Alles nicht meins. Song gehört Taylor Swift und HM... sowieso nicht mir.

--------

Ich bin allein. Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer und denke darüber nach, wieso das alles mir passieren musste. Wieso mir, wieso nicht irgendeinem anderen Mädchen. Immerhin gibt es Millionen Menschen auf der Welt... Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich das einzige Mädchen, mit dem man so etwas machen könnte. Der Grund, wieso ich allein bin, ist, dass meine beste Freundin Lilly heute ein Date hat. Es ist Freitag. Unser Tag. Und sie hat ein Date...

Ich sollte vielleicht wütender sein, aber ich bin es nicht. Es ist sehr schwer, lange auf sie wütend zu sein. Ich bin meistens eher sauer auf mich selbst. Jeden Freitag um diese Uhrzeit haben wir unsere Übernachtungsparties. Aber heute nicht. Ich seufze.

Meine Gitarre liegt auf meinen Knien. An solchen Abenden ist sie die einzige, die mir etwas Trost schenkt. Mit meinem Vater kann ich darüber nicht sprechen, meine beste Freundin fällt auch weg und von meinem Bruder brauch ich nicht anzufangen.

Ein paar Akkorde spielend, summe ich los. Ich kenne dieses Lied auswendig, ich habe es selbst geschrieben. Für sie, für uns. Sie darf es nur niemals in ihrem Leben zu Ohren bekommen. Irgendwann wird es sich schon wieder alles legen, ich bin mir fast sicher...

_**Lil looks at me  
I fake a smile so she won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be**_

_Heute bin ich alleine zur Schule gekommen. Lilly hat mir eine SMS geschickt, dass sie verschlafen hat. Das tut sie in letzter Zeit öfter, ich frage mich wieso. Es soll mir Recht sein, dann kann ich wenigstens ein bisschen Abstand zwischen uns bringen. Nicht, dass ich ihr aus dem Weg gehen will oder so. Immerhin sind wir beste Freunde. _

_Ich will nur von diesen ewigen Gefühlen weg kommen. Ich kann sie doch nicht jedes Mal, wenn ich mit zusammen bin, küssen wollen. Ich seufze leise und traurig. Lilly, wenn du nur wüsstest, was du mit mir machst. Ich habe nicht den Mut, es ihr zu erzählen. _

„_Hey, Miles! Sorry, dass wir nicht zusammen gehen konnten.", da kommt sie auch schon, außer Atem, aber trotzdem die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe. Ihre Augen so tief wie der Himmel und so strahlend blau-türkis. Ich konnte noch nie etwas in ihnen lesen. Schnell meinen Blick abwendend zwinge ich mich zu einem Lächeln. „Ist alles okay bei dir?"_

„_Klar, was soll schon sein. Mir geht's prima, mach dir keine Sorgen.", sie schenkt mir einen misstrauischen Blick, zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern und grinst wieder. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sehr ich sie brauche, um glücklich zu sein. Ich weiß, ich kann meine Träume vergessen, weil Lilly auf Männer steht. Sie steht ganz bestimmt nicht auf Miley Stewart. Auf mich. _

„_Miley, ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen. Ich hab da diesen Typen kennen gelernt.", sie strahlt jetzt bis über beide Ohren und nimmt meine Hände. Ich weiß, jetzt kommt der _Happy Dance_. Aber ich bin alles andere, als zum tanzen aufgelegt. Aber das weiß sie natürlich nicht. Und sie wird es auch nie erfahren. „Sein Name ist Dereck. Stell dir vor, er hat mich auf ein Date eingeladen!" Sie fängt an herum zu hüpfen und ich sehe zur Seite. _

_Ich springe mit ihr zusammen, fühle die weiche Haut ihrer Hände an meinen eigenen. Er wird jetzt diese Hände halten. Dieser Dereck. Aber er sollte nicht mit Lilly gehen. Ich sollte diejenige sein, in die sie sich verliebt. Beste Freunde verlieben sich doch immer ineinander._

_**I'll bet he's beautiful  
That guy she talks about  
And he's got everything  
That I have to live without**_

„_Er ist Sportler. Einer der Basketballspieler. Du kennst ihn bestimmt. Dereck Martins?", ich schüttele nur den Kopf und schlürfe an meinem Smoothie. Wir sind bei _Rico's Surf Shop_ angekommen. Ich habe meine Hände im Schoß gekreuzt und sehe sie nicht an. Ich höre ihr auch nur mit halbem Ohr zu. „Na ja, auf jeden Fall komm ich am Montag so vom Fußballtraining wieder und wir sehen uns."_

_Sie hört auf zu reden und ich sehe sie zum ersten Mal an. Sie mustert mich besorgt und ich räuspere mich leicht. „Also, ihr seht euch. Und? Erzähl weiter, ich hör dir zu. Ich sehe mich nur ein bisschen um. Das heißt nicht, dass du nicht meine volle Aufmerksamkeit hast."_

„_Ich dachte nur... egal. Also er kommt so zu mir rüber und wir reden. Gott, er ist ja so ein süßer Kerl. Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso du ihn nicht kennst. Ich meine... gehst du denn nie zu einem der Basketballspiele?", jetzt legt sie ihre Stirn in Falten und schaut mich schon fast vorwurfsvoll an. Tut mir ja Leid, Lilly, dass ich deinen Freund nicht kenne!_

„_Ich hasse Basketball. Wieso sollte ich zu einem der Spiele gehen?", sie rollt mit den Augen. „Was denn, ich komme schon zu deinen Spielen! Da kann ich nicht auch noch zu anderem Schwachsinn gehen...", jetzt sieht sie tatsächlich verletzt aus._

„_Du denkst, Fußball ist Schwachsinn? Wieso kommst du dann überhaupt? Du kannst meinetwegen gerne weg bleiben, wenn du es so bescheuert findest.", schnaubend verschränkt sie ihre Arme. Wieso ich zu deinen Fußballspielen gehe, Lil? Weil ich dich liebe und weil ich dich unterstützen will. Und weil ich all das möchte, was dieser bescheuerte Dereck hat._

„_Komm schon, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich schau dir gerne beim Fußball spielen zu..", ich muss wirklich aufpassen, was ich hier sage. Ich will mich ja nicht verraten oder verplappern. „Ich bin bloß kein Sportfreak. Geh mit mir tanzen, das kann ich. Aber wenn ich einen Ball sehe..."_

_Ich weiß, dass sie lächeln will. Und das allein macht mich glücklich. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment._

„_Wenn Dereck sein nächstes Spiel hat, dann gehen wir hin, ja? Ich krieg dich schon noch dazu, dass du Sport wenigstens ein bisschen leiden kannst. Keine Freundin von mir kommt darum herum, Miles. Das solltest du wissen.", sie legt ihre Hand auf meine, die ich aus einem Wahnwitz, welchen ich nicht erklären kann, auf die Tischplatte ausgestreckt habe. Ihr Lächeln ist warm und einladend und es raubt mir den letzten Nerv. _

„_Das wird sicher... spannend.", ich seufze leise und ziehe meine Hand zu mir zurück. Ihre schlägt stumpf auf den Tisch. Dann sieht sie weg. Ich wette, dieser Dereck ist ein griechischer Gott, so wie Lilly über ihn redet. Ich weiß, ich sollte mich für sie freuen. Sie scheint so fröhlich... _

_Aber er hat das, was ich will. _

_**Lil talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when she's with me**_

„_Ich wette Ms. Kunkle wäscht sich nie ihre Haare. Ist dir klar, was für eine Konsistenz das Fett in ihren Haaren hat? Das kann man doch schon fast abfüllen!", Lilly schüttelt sich vor Ekel und ich vor Lachen. Ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss lachen. Bei Allem, was sie sagt. Selbst, wenn es nicht lustig ist. „Komm schon, so grässliche Haare kann man doch nicht haben!"_

„_Vielleicht hat sie nicht genug Geld für Haargel. Ich hab gehört, sie verdient sehr schlecht, weil sich so oft Eltern über sie beschweren.", Lilly und ich sitzen draußen in der Sonne. Ms. Kunkle hat sich die Hand gebrochen und liegt im Krankenhaus. Wieso sie nicht zu Hause ist? Das fragen wir uns auch alle. Zumindest haben wir jetzt eine Freistunde. _

_Ich kuschele mich in Lillys Seite und sie legt ihren Arm um meine Schulter. Manchmal frage ich mich, wieso wir nicht einfach zusammen sein können. Ich kichere immer noch und Lilly grinst bis über beide Ohren. Ihr Kopf liegt auf meinem und ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter wirbelt Haarlocken durch ihre Finger. Glücklicher als jetzt könnte ich nicht sein. _

_Ich bin zu feige um meine Hand auf ihren Bauch zu legen._

„_Miley?", ich murmele nur in ihren Nacken. Ich will mich nicht bewegen. Lilly duftet nach Zitrone. „Miley...", ihre Nase stupst meinen Kopf, aber ich bewege mich immer noch nicht. „Miley, dein Handy vibriert. Willst du nicht ran gehen?"_

_Ich mache mich von ihr los und werde rot. Ich habe das dumme Telefon nicht einmal bemerkt..._

_**She says she's so in love  
**__**She's finally got it right  
I wonder if she knows  
She's all I think about at night**_

_Lillys ruhige Form lehnt gegen der Reling unseres großen Balkons. Der hinter dem Haus. Sie starrt in den dunklen Himmel und zu den schönen, glänzenden Sternen. Meine Mom hat die Sterne geliebt und ich weiß, dass auch Lilly sich für Astronomie interessiert. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde._

„_Miles, ich glaube dieses Mal kann gar nichts schief gehen. Dereck ist... ich liebe ihn wirklich.", ich lehne neben ihr und habe meine Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt. Wir sind in Schlafklamotten. Es hinterlässt einen wirklich bitteren Nachgeschmack, sie das sagen zu hören. Vor allem, weil ich mir so sehr wünsche, sie selbst lieben zu dürfen. _

„_Das... Das ist toll, Lil.", sie schenkt mir nur einen kleinen, flüchtigen Blick. Sie und Dereck sind jetzt schon seit fast zwei Monaten ein Paar und ich wünschte mir, ich könnte mich so für sie freuen, wie ich es sollte. Aber sie reißt mir jedes Mal aufs Neue das Herz heraus, wenn sie ihn zum Abschied küsst. Sie hat sich sehr verändert. Sie hat kaum mehr Zeit für mich. Für unsere Freundschaft._

„_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nur noch so wenig Zeit habe... Ich glaube bloß... dass er der Eine ist. Du weißt schon. Glaubst du, das ist irgendwie realistisch?", sie sind doch erst zwei Monate zusammen. Ich würde sie am liebsten anschreien. Dass sie erst siebzehn ist, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich hat, dass _ich _sie liebe._

_Aber ich sage nichts. _

„_Miley?", wenn sie wüsste, dass sie die Eine ist, von der ich Tag und Nacht träume und über die ich jede freie Minute meines Lebens nachdenke... würde das etwas zwischen uns ändern? Würde es unsere Freundschaft ändern? Was würde sie dann wohl tun. Wenn ich es ihr einfach sagen würde. _

„_Ich freu mich für dich. Wirklich. Und wenn er der Eine ist... dann ist er der Eine. Du musst einfach auf das hören, was dein Herz dir sagt, okay? Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist.", und wenn er dich glücklich macht, Lilly, dann werde ich dir nicht im Weg stehen._

_**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**_

Tränen fallen aus meinen Augen, aber ich höre nicht auf zu spielen. Ich könnte niemals aufhören. Wenn ich Gitarre spiele, dann bin ich frei. Ich kann spielen, was ich will, wie lange ich es will. Ich kann in Erinnerungen leben, auch wenn es mich umbringt. Wenn sie doch nur sehen könnte, was sie mir antut. Ich wische mir über die Augen.

Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass meine Gitarre nass wird. Ich habe schon so viele Tränen wegen ihr vergossen. Ich könnte sicher ein ganzes Meer damit füllen. Ich lache wackelig. Oh Lilly, was du mit mir machst. Du wirst es niemals wissen. Wie viel du mir bedeutest.

_**Lil walks by me  
Can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_Lilly und ich fahren nicht mehr zusammen zur Schule. Sie fährt jetzt mit ihrem Freund und ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, meine Freundschaft zu Oliver etwas auszubauen... Ich frage mich, wieso ich mir nicht irgendjemand anderen als meine beste Freundin gesucht habe. _

_Ich bin die meiste Zeit alleine, ich sitze nicht einmal mehr beim Lunch mit meiner Lilly zusammen. Da sitzt sie jetzt mit Dereck und seinen Freunden. Das einzige, was wir wirklich noch zusammen machen, sind unsere Übernachtungen jeden Freitag. Ich kann aber nicht sagen, dass sie so sind, wie von vor nur ein paar Monaten. So viel ist in dieser Zeit passiert. Ich hasse diesen Dereck. Er ist nicht einmal nett. _

_Und das sage ich nicht, weil ich eifersüchtig bin. Dieser Basketballkerl ist eingebildet, unsensibel und ein Macho. Ich sehe wirklich nicht, was Lilly an ihm findet. Sie verdient etwas Besseres. Zwangsläufig wird sie es schon einsehen... Zumindest hoffe ich das._

_Und da kommt sie auch schon. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen kommt sie auf mich zu. Aber natürlich bilde ich mir nur ein, dass sie auf mich zukommt. Sie winkt mir und geht vorbei. Sie geht immer nur vorbei. Und erst als sie vorbei ist, fällt mir auf, dass ich nicht atme. Sicher weiß sie, dass ich nach Luft schnappen muss, wann auch immer ich sie sehe._

_Sie ist perfekt. Ihr Lächeln ist perfekt, ihre Schritte. Ich sinke gegen meinen Spinnt und starre ihr nach. Lilly Truscott hat keine Fehler. Sie ist ein perfektes Wesen. Ob sie mich wohl lieben würde, wenn ich genauso perfekt wäre wie sie?_

_**He better hold her tight  
Give her all his love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know he's lucky 'cause**_

_Wie oft habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie er sie wohl behandelt. Ich hoffe nur, er ist sich bewusst, was er da hat. Aber allein der Gedanke daran, wie er sie festhält, wie sie ihn küsst. Jedes Mal treibt es mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich frage mich, ob er ihr je in ihre wunderschönen Augen sieht und ob ihm klar ist, wie unglaublich glücklich er ist. _

_Ich bin alleine in meinem Zimmer und starre an die Decke. Mein Zimmer ist gepflastert mit Bildern von mir und Lilly. Sie und Dereck sind jetzt schon fast vier Monate ein Paar. Es ist nicht ein einziges Mal vorgekommen, dass sie unseren Freitag vergessen hat. Aber heute wird sie nicht kommen. Heute hat sie ein Date. Heute hat Dereck sie für sich ganz allein. _

_Ich stehe auf und ziehe mich fertig an. Mir war so schlecht, dass ich mich aus Frust in Pyjamas und mein Bett geworfen habe. Mit viel Eiscreme und einem schlechten Liebesfilm. Aber ich kann nicht mehr Zuhause sitzen. Ich kann hier nicht sein. Mit all den Bildern und den Erinnerungen. _

_Ich bin im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch die Hintertür verschwunden und sitze in meinem eigenen Auto. Das Auto was Daddy mir geschenkt hat, weil ich eine Eins in Englisch bekommen habe. Und ich fahre. Ich fahre lange und ausgelassen. Ganz weit weg von ihr. Ganz weit weg von den Erinnerungen._

_Ob dieser Mistkerl wohl weiß, was für ein Glück er hat?_

_**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**_

Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es nicht mehr weh tut. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Irgendwann kann es doch gar nicht mehr weh tun, oder? Irgendwann... Ich starre mich im Spiegel gegenüber an. Meine Augen sind rot und sehen aufgeweicht aus, meine braunen Haare sind durcheinander und zerzaust, meine Wangen sind rot von zu vielen Tränen.

Mein Make-Up ist vollkommen ruiniert. Ich schniefe einmal, aber meine Finger hören nicht auf sich zu bewegen. Daddy ist nicht da, er ist zusammen mit Jackson weg zu einem Baseballspiel gefahren. Ich bin mal wieder alleine. Dabei hatte ich mich so auf einen ruhigen Abend mit Lilly gefreut.

Tja, Miley. Vielleicht solltest du dir das nächste Mal einfach nicht so viele Hoffnungen machen. Lilly ist doch schon lange nicht mehr die beste Freundin, die du mal hattest. Sie ist jetzt Derecks Freundin. Ich schluchze jetzt nur noch. Aber das Lied ist noch nicht vorbei.

_**So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
**__**I'll put her picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_Ich bin lange gefahren. Immer am Strand entlang. Ich konnte nicht wieder nach Hause. Es war dunkel und ich bin es Leid, immer alleine zu sein. Gegen halb Neun klingelte mein Telefon und ich musste am Straßenrand anhalten. Natürlich habe ich alle Türen verriegelt. Ich bin ja nicht bescheuert. _

„_Hallo?", ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Caller-ID zu checken. Es kann mich jetzt sowieso niemand wichtiges anrufen. „Miley Stewart."_

„_Hey... Miley.", ich kenne diese Stimme. Ich kenne sie in und auswendig, wie ein Lied. „Um, ich wollte mich noch mal entschuldigen. Wegen heute Abend. Ich weiß, es ist unser Abend. Aber heute ist unser viermonatiges Jubiläum und...", ich schneide ihren Satz ab, bevor sie ihn beenden kann._

„_Ist schon okay. Ich versteh das. Keine große Sache, wirklich. Ich meine... Dereck ist dir wichtiger. Immerhin ist er dein Freund.", ich hoffe, ich klinge nicht allzu bitter. Ich hab mich in diese ganze Lilly-Sache verrannt. Wenn ich nur nie nach Kalifornien gezogen wäre..._

„_Miley, du bist mir auch wichtig. Ich fühle mich schrecklich, weil ich dich versetzt habe. Wie wär es mit morgen Abend? Hast du morgen Zeit? Ein Mädels-Abend. Nur wir beide.", ich beiße meine Zähne zusammen und presse meine Augen fest zu._

„_Tut mir Leid, morgen Abend hab ich schon was vor. Aber wir sehen uns dann ja Montag in der Schule.", ich atme einmal wackelig aus, aber sie will nicht aufgeben. _

„_Komm schon, Miles. Sei nicht sauer auf mich. Es tut mir ja Leid, jetzt sei doch nicht so stur!", ich kann die Frustration in ihrer Stimme fast greifen und ich genieße es. Ich weiß, ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich brauche sie nicht. _

„_Ich bin nicht sauer, Lil. Und ich bin auch nicht stur. Ich bin einfach beschäftigt. Ich muss jetzt auch los. Daddy hat gerade gerufen und ich soll zu Abend essen. Also, viel Spaß weiterhin bei eurem Date. Du brauchst mich nicht anzurufen, wenn ihr fertig seid. Ich gehe heute früh zu Bett.", ich schlucke leise und greife mit meiner freien Hand nach dem Lenkrad._

„_Aber Miley-"_

„_Gute Nacht, Lil.", ich klappe das Telefon zu und stecke es zurück in meine Hosentasche. Meine Hand zittert. Lilly hat sich gemeldet. Aber das macht es auch nicht wieder gut... Also fahre ich weiter. Drehe um und bin nur eine halbe Stunde später wieder zu Hause. Ich schlage die Haustür hinter mir zu und ächze ungehalten. Jetzt kann jemand kommen und mich umbringen. _

_Das wäre mir egal. _

_Ich schleppe mich nach oben in mein Zimmer, ziehe die Tür hinter mir zu und falle auf mein Bett. Erst jetzt kommen die Tränen._

_**'Cuz she's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**_

Lilly hatte immer schon mein Herz. Sie konnte damit die ganze Zeit über machen, was auch immer sie wollte. Sie hätte mich ganz einfach in Ruhe lassen sollen. Wir hätten uns ganz einfach nie treffen sollen. Auch wenn ich mit ihr wohl die schönsten Stunden meines Lebens verbracht habe... war es das wert? Was für eine dumme Frage, Miley. Natürlich war es das wert.

Lilly ist die einzige, die mir jemals wirklich etwas bedeutet hat. Die einzige, die genug von mir hatte, um mir das Herz zu brechen. Es ist schon wahr. Wenn ich mich nicht so Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt hätte... dann ginge es mir jetzt besser. Es ist alles meine Schuld.

_**She's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into  
Lil looks at me  
**__**I fake a smile so she won't see...**_

Ich lege die Gitarre vorsichtig zur Seite. Immerhin kann sie am Wenigsten für diesen Schlamassel. Ich ziehe meine Knie zu mir und vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Armen. Wir sehr ich mir wünsche, das alles wäre einfach vorbei. Meinem lauten Schniefen folgt ein dumpfer Aufprall und plötzlich spüre ich, wie Wärme mich ummantelt. Wärme in Form von Händen und fremden Armen.

„Oh, Miley. Wieso hast du denn nie etwas gesagt?", Lilly streicht durch meine Haare und presst mich fest an sich, drückt mein Gesicht gegen ihre Brust. „Es tut mir Leid! Wenn du... wenn du es mir einfach gesagt hättest. Es wäre in Ordnung gewesen." Sie presst einen Kuss auf meinen Kopf und ich spüre fremde Tränen, die auf meine Wange fallen.

„Lilly, nein. Du kannst nichts dafür. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es dir nichts ausmachen würde... ich hatte bloß Angst, dich zu verlieren.", ich sehe zu ihr auf und ihre sonst so strahlenden Augen schwimmen in Tränen. Ich sehe mich um. „Wo ist Dereck? Solltest du nicht bei ihm sein? Du hast doch ein Date.", ich schniefe und schiebe Lilly leicht von mir weg.

Sie schaut zur Seite.

„Dereck und ich haben uns getrennt. Er ist.. ich weiß nicht, was überhaupt mit ihm los war. Er ist einfach aus dem Restaurant gerannt, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich zu dir gehen will. Na ja, ich denke, vier Monate sind schon eine ganz schön lange Zeit. Vielleicht hat er ja nur eine Ausrede gesucht, um endlich mit mir Schluss zu machen.", jetzt gesellen sich sogar noch mehr neue Tränen zu den schon Vorhandenen.

„Oh, Lilly.", ich schlinge meine Arme um sie und drücke sie fest an mich. So wie sie es vor nur ein paar Sekunden mit mir gemacht hatte. „Dereck ist ein Mistkerl. Er wird einsehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, als er dich verlassen hat. Da bin ich ganz sicher. Er wird ganz bestimmt zu dir zurück kommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er weiß wahrscheinlich einfach nicht, was er an dir hat. Er wird zurück kommen.", auch wenn ich dann wieder mit ansehen muss, wie sie das glückliche Paar geben. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass es ihr schlecht geht.

„Was, wenn ich nicht will, dass er zu mir zurück kommt? Was, wenn ich jemand besseren gefunden habe?", ihre Hand streicht über meine Wange, nimmt die Tränen weg und ich lehne mein Gesicht gegen ihre Wärme. „Was, wenn das, was ich die ganze Zeit wollte, schon seit Monaten vor meiner Nase herum läuft. Seit Jahren." Ich schlucke. Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Miley.

„Du liebst Oliver?", sie kichert leise, dann beugt sie sich zu mir.

„Ich liebe _dich_, Miles. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit über geliebt. Ich war bloß zu... blind und bescheuert, um es zu erkennen. Ich bin lange nicht so perfekt, wie du denkst.", ich kann nicht mehr atmen. Ich werde sicher gleich ersticken, wenn nicht gleich etwas passiert.

Lilly neigt sich zu mir, sie kommt mir immer näher.

„Warte. Dir wurde ganz offensichtlich das Herz gebrochen und ich möchte nicht diejenige sein, mit der du dich vertröstest. Und wenn du hinterher zu dir kommst... ich will nicht noch mehr verletzt werden.", unsere Gesichter sind uns so nah, dass ich jede einzelne der Sommersprossen sehen kann, die mir vorher nie aufgefallen sind.

Ihr heißer Atem schlägt auf meine Lippen.

„Miley, es geht nicht darum, dass mir das Herz gebrochen wurde. Ich hätte das schon viel eher tun sollen.", Lillys Lippen schmecken nach Kirsche. Sie presst sie ganz fest gegen meinen Mund, aber ich bewege mich noch nicht. Ist das hier real? Passiert das gerade wirklich?

Lillys Hand gleitet zu meiner Wange. Ihr Mund bewegt sich gegen meinen und ich kann ganz genau fühlen, wie meine Abwehr zunichte geküsst wird. Ihre Lippen sind so weich und als sich ihr Mund das dritte Mal gegen meinen bewegt, fange ich an sie zurück zu küssen. Sie lehnt sich über mich und ich muss mich auf den Händen abstützen um nicht um zu fallen.

Ich habe mich so oft gefragt, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde. Wie es wäre, sie zu küssen.

Sie löst sich von mir und presst ihre Stirn gegen meine. Ich bekomme kaum Luft. Ihre Nähe ist so... ich kann es nicht beschreiben. So mit ihr zusammen zu sein, von ihr geküsst zu werden, sie so nah bei mir zu fühlen. Ich fühle mich unglaublich. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt.

„Gib mir eine Chance. Gib _uns_ eine Chance. Ich möchte es mit uns versuchen.", sie drückt ihre Lippen wieder gegen meine und ich kann nicht anders. Ich küsse sie zurück. Sie legt mich vorsichtig auf den Rücken, kniet über mir, unterbricht den Kontakt unserer Lippen kein einziges Mal...

_**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**Or at least she was.**_


End file.
